A Change of Heart by TrueFanV
by TFN Tied Up In You
Summary: Bella is a proper law student that is yearning for something more. Will Edward be able to show her what she needs? Will she be able to take it?


Title: A Change of Heart

Summary: Bella is a proper law student that is yearning for something more. Will Edward be able to show her what she needs? Will she be able to take it?

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Word Count: 12,631

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **A Change of Heart**

My fingers clutched the armrest of the chair as the Airbus descended towards the runway. The lurch that my stomach gave had less to do with the turbulent flight than with what was waiting for me at the end of the boarding ramp—or, more accurately, who was waiting for me.

The woman sitting next to me glanced up from her book. An elderly black woman, she had kindly brown eyes and a smile that showed perfect white teeth smeared with apricot-colored lipstick. "You all right, child?" asked the woman. "There's nothin' to be scared of."

"I know," I replied, though the woman could hardly know. There was everything to be scared of, absolutely everything. What if he didn't like what he saw, what if he took me by the elbow and marched me off to the ticket counter for a return flight? Rejection would kill me, I was sure.

Of course, I thought of rejection first, when there were very real concerns. I'd never met Edward before, though he had occupied much of my mind for the last several months. He was the last person I spoke to before going to sleep every night and one of the first I spoke to each morning. He was everything to me, and more.

Our relationship had started off when we met in a computer game. I was just finishing my degree in college and was extremely busy at the time and ignored his first few attempts at discussion. I hadn't meant to be rude, of course, but back then I had no sense of control. Edward was...persistent.

The thing you should know about me is that I'm a lady—at least I used to be. I go to church every Sunday, I volunteer for the charity, I dress well. Sitting on the airplane next to Jessica Newton I was a virgin. Granted, I'd experimented with oral sex with a few of my serious boyfriends, but I'd never reached the point where I felt comfortable having sex with them.

You might say that I had a normal sexual background for a twenty-two-year-old woman. Only I had strange thoughts, bizarre fantasies that troubled me as much as they aroused me. I thought of being dominated by a man, of being taken and used for his pleasure.

That's how it clicked with Edward. He mentioned having some bizarre sexual preferences. But as we spoke more, I discovered that he was dominant. Something inside me snapped; I wanted to hear more, to learn. He was someone who understood and could possibly explain the fantasies I'd been having.

And he did. We chatted daily, flirted, grew closer. We delved into erotic chat, cybersex, and I explored my submissive side. The more I acted out my submission, the more it felt good, and right, and natural. This was a woman's place, I thought: serving a man.

Anything he described doing to me I would do in person to myself, including taking a sex toy in my mouth, pussy, or ass and spanking myself until I had vicious welts. I was perpetually wet and ready for him, even while I punished myself for his pleasure.

I loved him; I wanted him more every time I saw him. At the beginning of my submission, he forbade me to touch myself or orgasm without his permission. I was totally dependent upon him for release, and he took great pleasure in being the man who turned me into a sexual being. Before him, I would masturbate maybe three or four times a month. With him, I needed release several times a day. He granted me that pleasure—most of the time.

He decided I should come for a visit. Paralyzed with fear and shyness, I had no choice but to agree and we made the arrangement. I would fly out and spend ten days with him to discover if this was the lifestyle I wanted. And the ten days began that day as I stood from my airplane seat and gathered my carry-on luggage.

Black and white fabric swirled around my knees as I walked up the jetway. My black high-heels threatened to trip me and I had to pause before the curve, so he wouldn't see me hesitate and hold the railing for support. Jessica Newton stopped beside me. "What's wrong, child?"

"Nothing," I murmured, closing my eyes. "I'm just nervous."

"Meeting someone?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes," I responded, my hand going to the choker at my neck. I smiled back and said, "I think I'm fine now."

We walked together, her with a bag stuffed with crossword puzzle books, me with a small briefcase. She broke away at the gate, waving me goodbye as she stepped into the ladies' room. I followed the signs towards the baggage claim, leaving the security area after a few moments.

An arm wrapped around me from behind pulled me back. I stiffened, almost screamed, but a moment later he turned and I found myself looking into his face as his arms encircled my waist. I was dumbstruck and felt oddly ashamed as I found myself gawking at him. He was as handsome as his pictures had let on.

I felt color rise in my cheeks and dropped my gaze to his chest. After a moment I felt his hand on my chin, lifting my face to look at him again. When he kissed me, I felt my knees tremble. I dropped my bag and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him until my body nested against his.

I don't know how long we spent wrapped around each other, our lips and tongues tasting and exploring, our arms holding each other tight. I felt breathless when he finally pulled away, leaving me gasping. He took my arm and pulled me into a walk. "Nice flight?" he asked casually.

"Yes," I muttered. "Um. Yes."

"Good," he said. He gave me a once-over as we walked. With each narrow of his cool, pale eyes I felt inadequate. Was my wavy brown hair, unkempt as it flowed to my shoulders, displeasing to him? Was the wrap sundress he had liked in the photo not as pretty in person? My fears were partially assuaged when he said, "You look nice."

"Thank you," I stammered. "So do you." And he did. There was nothing special about his baggy jeans and the shirt he wore, but his untidy hair, the unshaven cheeks, the haughty glance all worked on me and it was all I could do to kiss him again then and there.

We walked past an escalator, his grip still firm on my elbow. "Edward, the baggage claim is down—" I said, pointing at the escalator with my free hand.

"We aren't going to the baggage claim yet," he said coldly. "Don't question me."

"I'm sorry," I muttered, though the tingling in my panties betrayed my arousal at his correction statement. She burned to know where, especially since his grip tightened around my elbow.

"Do you trust me, Isabella?" he asked. I shivered at the way he said my name and nodded my head yes. "Answer me when I ask you a question."

"Yes, yes," I said. "I trust you."

"Close your eyes." I obeyed without thinking and he continued to guide me. "That's good. Almost there. Not peeking, are you?"

"No," I said honestly; my eyes were shut tight.

"Good," he said. The rest of my journey was spent in silence; we walked and walked until finally, I sensed we were in close quarters. He took my briefcase from me and I heard the 'clunk' as he set it down nearby. A door shut behind me and finally, he said, "Open your eyes."

We were standing in a men's room stall. I immediately blanched, my fingers curling into his shirt as he drew me closer. "Do you remember that we talked about this, Bella?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

I hesitated; I usually addressed him as 'Sir' or 'Master', though he allowed me to call him Edward in public and a few other private nicknames with his express permission. "We're...we're in public," I muttered uncomfortably, sure that the men's room at the airport would be considered public.

"Get on your knees," he said, reaching up with one hand to grip my hair roughly. I stifled a groan as he dragged me to my feet in front of him. "I asked you: yes what?"

"Yes, Sir," I responded with a gasp as his grip pulled my hair more. "Yes, Sir," I insisted.

"Unbutton my pants, slut," he said.

Slut. He loved to call me a slut. When I said I had been a lady before, I forgot to mention that I was a slut now. A slut, a pet, a bitch, a slave. I was any name that it was his pleasure to call me. At that moment I was a slut as my fingers worked the button of his pants. Even as they trembled, I recalled the conversation where he said I would pleasure him in the men's room when we first met. It all made sense now.

I finished with the buttons and he impatiently dropped his jeans and boxers. "Open your mouth," he ordered, almost as if he was telling me to hand him the salt at dinner. I looked up at him and opened my mouth. He wasted no time in sliding his dick between my lips. I immediately closed my mouth around him and my tongue began to move over his cockhead.

He tasted sweet, a little musky, and clean. I wanted more, and he obliged by sliding his hand through my hair to cup the back of my head, holding it in place while he pushed his hips forward. Edward was hard already, and my mouth filled with him. I heard a groan escape him as I sucked him hungrily.

My left hand gripped his hip, my fingers splaying across his buttock. My other hand reached up to stroke his balls lovingly as he began to pull his member from my mouth. My saliva dripped into my wrist as he thrust back in, this time pushing all the way into my throat.

I gagged around him, coughing hard. I felt my saliva splatter my hand, his balls, and his thighs. I couldn't breathe, struggling for breath, but he didn't relent. I was his toy, and I would take his cock at his pleasure.

Meanwhile, I could feel my pussy soaking my panties; I was so turned on by being used by him that the briefest touch against my pussy would've sent me over the edge. I moaned in pleasure, but not one of those porn star moans. No, I wanted to express my gratitude to him for letting me serve him.

"Gag for me, slut," he gasped, holding my head tight. My chin was against his balls, my nose buried in his pubic hair. He surrounded me, filled me. He was everywhere; God, I wanted more of him.

When I had choked for a good thirty seconds, he pulled me back off his cock by my hair, eliciting a brief grunt from me. "Do you like sucking my cock?" he demanded, stroking his length with his hand. It was slick from my gagging and saliva.

"Yes, Sir," I moaned.

"Do you want more?" he asked, moving his hips forward. I instinctively leaned forward, but when my lips were almost touching his cockhead, his other hand pulled me back roughly. I gave a strangled cry that echoed off the tiled walls of the men's room. "I said, do you want more, you little slut?"

"Yes," I panted. "Please, please, can I suck your dick?"

He silenced me by thrusting his cock into my mouth. "Please me," he ordered and let his hands fall to his sides. I urgently went to work, working my lips up and down his length while my tongue paid careful attention to the underside of his thickness. "I bet you want my come, don't you?" He petted my hair, stroking his fingers through it as his hips began to pump. I tried to pull back to answer, but he gripped my hair tight. "Take it, slut."

Moments later his cock erupted in my mouth, covering my tongue with his thick sperm. I moaned, again in gratitude and pleasure, as he shot and shot into my mouth, splattering the back of my throat and the insides of my cheeks. "Don't swallow it yet," he said, gripping my hair as he pulled his cock out of my mouth. That disturbed me; I wanted more!

"Show me," he said, taking my chin roughly in his hands. I opened my mouth. "Mmm, you are a little slut, aren't you? Swallow it." I eagerly did; the sensation of his warm come sliding down my throat made me shudder. He presented me with his softening dick. "Clean me off, then put it away."

I took him back in my mouth, eagerly licking and sucking him, occasionally finding a streak of come that had escaped me and swallowing it down. I kept going long after he was clean and hard again, and he stopped me by pulling away. "Now put it away."

I reluctantly pulled his boxers up, then his jeans, finally buttoning them up. He told me to stand up and I did. He gripped me by the hair again, roughly bending me over, and drew his hand up my leg, pushing my skirt up with it. "Your cunt is nice and hot, Bella," he said with a condescending smirk. "I bet you'd like to come. Want to come for me, you little slut?"

I gave a shuddering moan, pushing my hips back; I felt the denim of his jeans against my panty-covered ass. "Yes, yes Sir," I said.

"What do you say?" he asked as his finger began to press against the wet fabric directly at my pussy. "What's the magic word?"

"Please, Sir?" I almost whined. "Please, please let me come, please."

"Mmm," he said, deliberating as his finger pressed harder against my pussy. I felt dangerously close to losing control. He finally decided: "No. Show some self-restraint, you little slut." He dragged me back until I was standing up straight. "Let's go get your luggage."

We passed two men at the urinal, neither of which was urinating. I flushed with humiliation as I realized that they must've heard the whole thing and hung around for the conclusion. I hurried after Edward. We grabbed my bag off the carousel, it was one of the only ones still there by this time, and went out onto the sidewalk, where he hailed a cab.

"Ready to go home, Bella?"

"Yes," I said as I slid my hand into his free hand. His fingers squeezed mine and pulled me close.

He dropped his head to my shoulder and whispered against my ear between kisses: "Good girl."

We stopped at a local takeaway for dinner before heading back to Edward's house. He carried my one remaining bag inside and I brought in my briefcase. There was a living area with a computer and TV; he pointed out the bedroom and bathroom before sitting down on the sofa. He pulled me down onto his lap; I crossed my legs and rested my head against his chest.

"Did you enjoy your restroom experience, Bella?" he asked as his fingers began to explore me. His cupped my face gently; his thumbs brushed across my cheeks, over my lips as I answered with a yes. His fingers smeared my lipgloss. "Don't wear this again," he said. "Do you understand me?"

I nodded. "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just learn," he said and handed me a paper towel from the nearby end table. I dutifully wiped my lips, and he wiped his thumb before returning to his exploration. His fingertips slid down my neck. "Are you wearing perfume?" he asked, bringing his face into my neck and hair. He inhaled deeply.

"No Sir," I answered truthfully. "Just my soap and shampoo."

"Good," he said and slid his hands down my shoulders, over my arms, squeezing gently every so often. "How are your studies coming?"

The question threw me. I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, fine, Sir." I paused for a moment as I enjoyed the sensation of his hands on me. His fingers crossed my waist and settled on the belt that held my dress closed.

"Top of your class?" He smiled and kissed my shoulder. "Who would've thought you, a prim and proper law student, would come home and be aching to get gagged and fucked like a cheap slut?"

I flushed scarlet under his gaze. "Near the top, Sir," I said confidently.

"Good," he said. "I've missed our talks but I'm glad you've been studying hard." His hand stroked my back gently; a shiver ran down my spine. "Cold?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"Tired?" he asked, noting my heavy eyelids. I started to shake my head, but he held up his hand. "Don't lie to me, Isabella. Are you tired?"

I sighed quietly and hung my head. "Yes, I am."

"You can go get ready for bed."

I climbed off his lap and he swatted my ass roughly as I stepped away from the sofa. I went to the bathroom and laid out my toiletries on the vanity. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, then brushed my hair out. I changed into a sleep shirt—my old hockey jersey—and walked back into the living room barefoot.

"So, um," I said nervously, my fingers clasping nervously. "Thought I'd turn in now," I said. In truth, I was exhausted from traveling and my mind was getting a little fuzzy.

"Not forgetting something, are you?" he asked, standing up from his seat.

"Hmm?" I asked. "I already brushed my teeth." He raised an eyebrow, and my eyes narrowed curiously. "Um. What is it? I need a reminder."

He shook his head, his jaw setting. "No. Go to sleep."

I stepped forward, biting my lower lip. "But I won't be able to sleep now."

"I'll remind you tomorrow," he said dismissively, turning away from me. "And well, like I said, punishments aren't meant to be pleasant." He glanced at me as I hung my head. "Maybe a night without sleep will jog your memory."

I bit my lip and he turned back to me. "Don't pout," he snapped.

"Yes Sir," I said, immediately straightening.

He frowned thoughtfully for a moment, moving closer. After a moment he went to sit in the chair by his computer. He turned it to face me. "We had an evening agreement, I thought."

Of course! I remembered immediately, weeks ago he had laid down one of the rules of our time together; in addition to being at his sexual beck and call at all times, I would also suck his cock every night before bed. "Yes Sir," I whimpered.

He unzipped his pants slowly, deliberately, locking eyes with me. "Get your forgetful ass over here and do as you're supposed to."

"Yes Master," I whispered and crawled across the carpet to kneel between his spread legs. I slid my hand into his open pants and gripped his cock, gently pulling it out through the hole. I moved my hands over it a few times.

Edward grabbed my hair roughly, his fingers tangling in my brown locks, and ordered: "Open up." I whimpered fearfully and opened my mouth, my lips trembling with trepidation. My eyes avoided his.

He thrust his cock into my mouth, obviously unconcerned with my comfort. He thrust deeply into my mouth and into my throat, leaving me no time to breathe. I gagged around him, fumbling to put my hand against his stomach as if to slow him down, but he wouldn't relent.

As I coughed and gagged, Edward smiled. He let me struggle for several moments before pulling me roughly off him. He dragged me up by my hair and threw me across the nearby desk on my stomach, bent over.

I shuddered as I felt him bend close to me to whisper in my ear: "Don't ever forget your duty to me, my pet."

"Yes, Master," I whispered, nodding enthusiastically. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Master."

He moved around behind me and pulled my panties down to my knees, then let them fall to my ankles. A moment later I felt his fingers slide up and down the slit of my pussy; I gave a strangled moan. He pulled his hand up. "Not enough," he muttered. I wondered what he meant for a moment until I felt his warm cockhead between my ass cheeks.

"Master?" I asked loudly, my fingertips gripping the edge of the desk. He ignored me and thrust forward roughly. The pain was excruciating as he tore into my ass. Later I would be surprised that there was no blood, but then I was sure that he had torn me in half. He pushed into me, then pulled out. God, it burned!

He thrust again roughly, grabbing my hair viciously. He pulled me up high enough that he could wrap his arm around my neck, cutting off my air supply. Edward bit my neck hard as he gave a particularly vicious thrust into my ass.

"Please," I whimpered. "Master, please," I gasped, my hands clutching his arm, trying to pull it away from my neck.

He fingers squeezed tighter; black spots swam in front of my eyes. "Don't fucking resist, pet," he snarled. Suddenly my sense of self-preservation was gone; I dropped my hands back to the table.

"Yes, Master," I said through clenched teeth, finally out of breath.

I felt him thrust in a frenzy, his rhythm falling apart as he drove closer and closer until—he exploded inside me, coating my insides with his hot, sticky seed. He drew back and shoved me roughly off the desk. I fell on my side and watched him walk into the bedroom. A moment later I heard the shower turn on.

I must've dozed off; I opened my eyes to his arms encircling me. He helped me up and sat me across his knee as he sat on the bed. "Let me see," he said, brushing backside. His fingers touched tenderly, testing, teasing, probing. Finally, he announced: "Nothing's broken" and leaned in to kiss it gently.

"Thank you, Master," I said.

He looked surprised as he stood us both up. "For what?

"For teaching me," I said honestly. "I want to please you and I'm sorry I forgot our arrangement. Thank you for correcting me."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Go to bed, Bella." He turned and walked towards the door. "You said you were afraid of the dark, didn't you?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't be afraid," he said as he turned off the lights. "I'll be right outside the door. Go to sleep."

By the last ray of light, as he shut the door, I climbed into his bed and pulled his blanket up around my shoulders. By the time my head hit the pillow, the door was closed and the room was dark.

I closed my eyes and, despite the soreness in my ass, managed to drift off to sleep.

Sometime during the night, Edward had come to bed. I didn't hear him, didn't consciously notice until I woke the next morning to find my arm thrown over his side. I laid against his back, my face buried against his tousled curls as I felt his chest rise and fall with each breath. I closed my eyes and settled back in against him, sighing contentedly against his neck.

I had no way of knowing how long had passed when I felt him turn onto his back. I shifted too, moving to rest my head on his chest and was pleased when he raised his hand to brush my hair off my face. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, raising my head. "Good morning," I murmured.

"Morning," he mumbled, stroking my cheek briefly. He looked at my backside. "That shade of blue is lovely on you, Bella."

I looked down. "Hmm?" My jersey was red and white. "What do you mean?" I asked him quizzically. He stood up and walked to his dresser, looking into the mirror above it. He gestured for me to follow; I stood and walked over.

"Stand here," he said, pulling me to stand in front of him. He wrapped one arm possessively around my waist, his fingers curling into my hip. He turned me over to reveal a bruise on my ass cheek the size of a dime. My chest swelled with pleasure; he had marked me.

He had marked me; I was his. I was ashamed that it came about due to my failure, but I couldn't deny the thrill of seeing the bruise on my body.

"Thank you, Sir," I whispered, closing my eyes as I felt tears well in them. It was no use; I felt a hot tear escape and roll down my cheek, burning down to my jaw.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked immediately. "Did I hurt you too badly, Bella?" His thumb came up to brush the trail my tear left on my cheek, but that only caused a cascade to erupt from under my eyelids. "Shh, shh," he said. "Tell me what's wrong."

I swallowed and wiped my face on my sleeve. "N-nothing is wrong," I said honestly as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me to his chest. I felt my hot tears dampen his shirt as he pets my hair. The truth was I'd never been happier than I was right then: his. "I've never felt better, Edward."

His finger touched my chin and I instinctively raised my head. He leaned down to kiss me on the lips. It began softly, his lips tender against mine, but grew ever more possessive as he tangled his hand in my hair and pulled me harder against him. After a moment I was forced to draw back, panting against his neck.

He suffered no such shortness of breath as he lowered his lips to my ear and ordered, "Say it now."

There was no question what he wanted to hear. I'd said it many times, spoken it aloud and typed it out. There was no hesitation in my heart as I breathed luxuriously against his ear, "I love you."

His fingers stroked my hair and smiled that cruel, alluring smile of his down at me. "Good girl. Now go take a shower while I take care of my morning business."

"Yes Sir," I answered, turning towards the bathroom.

"Bella?" he asked, snatching my hand before I could go out of arm's length. I turned back to him, eyebrow raised. He smiled hesitantly. "A few things." He sat on the edge of the bed and patted his knee. I immediately sat, grimacing at the pressure on my sore ass. "First, you may not climax in the shower. You can touch yourself only insofar as you need to bathe."

"Of course," I said, blushing. God, I hadn't thought of touching myself in the shower til now. It would've been much easier if he hadn't mentioned it.

"Are you wondering why I didn't say it back?" he asked, his eyes staring into mine. I shook my head. "Answer me. Did it bother you?" he demanded impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Sir. No Sir."

"Why?"

That was simple. "Because I know you do, whether you say it or not. Because it is not for me to decide what you say or when you say it." I looked down, away from those pale, cruel eyes. His hand stroked my cheek, his thumb brushing across the skin there. I paused briefly before continuing, "Because I belong to you. Whether you love me doesn't matter. I'm yours until you decide that you've finished with me."

He smiled lightly, stroking my cheek. I turned my head to kiss his palm before looking back up at him. "Good answer," he said. "It so happens that I love you, Bella. Now go get ready." He stood us up and swatted me roughly in the ass to get me moving.

"Yes Sir, thank you, Sir," I said, almost slipping into the bathroom, his words echoing in my mind. Fifteen minutes later I stepped out of the shower to see him standing at the mirror, brushing his teeth. He nodded at me and spit the toothpaste out, then turned and took the towel out of my hand.

"Let me get a look at you," he said, turning me so I was standing in front of him at the mirror. He gently dried me off, examining my body as he did. His hand slid over my back, across my side, around to my chest. He cupped both my breasts, his thumbs playing over my nipples. A jet of heat raced through my stomach and headed south. "Do you like that?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," I confessed, arching my back to press my hips back against him. The flannel of his boxers was rough against my skin. His hands slid down my chest, across the flat expanse of my stomach, to grip my hips. His fingertips were dangerously close to my pussy. "Master, please," I whispered.

"Please what?" he asked, carefully toweling off my stomach before sliding the towel down to my pussy. The terrycloth was exquisite against my lips and clit; he knew just what pressure to apply to make me whimper.

"Please don't," I gasped. "You'll make me come and I don't have permission. Please!"

"But this is fun," he said wickedly, dropping the towel to his other hand. He began to dry my legs as his now-free hand spread my pussy lips. "Spread your legs, Bella."

I whimpered but obeyed. "Please, Master, please let me come," I panted as he slid his middle finger into my virgin pussy.

"God, you're tight," he whispered, his fingers pushing the towel roughly down my thigh. "Your little toy is the biggest thing you've had inside your cunt?"

I blushed and nodded. "Whenever it was your pleasure to order me to," I said, biting my lower lip. "Master, did you hear me? Please, I'm-"

"I heard you," he said harshly, pushing his thumb up hard against my clit. I gave a pitiful whimper. "Not yet, Bella. Not yet." And he abruptly pulled his hand from my pussy.

I was devastated and relieved, torn between begging him to touch me again and thanking him for stopping the torture. I remained silent until he turned me around to face him. He dropped the towel and lifted me effortlessly onto the vanity counter. "Mmm," he said, kneeling to inspect my pussy. "Nice and bare, just as I ordered. Very good."

He leaned forward and lapped at my clit briefly before straightening. He dropped his boxers; his hard cock bounced in front of me. I stared at it, my mouth watering; God, I wanted him. He took my chin in his hand and made me look up at him. "For now...for this one time...you don't need to ask me for permission, Bella. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," I said, unable to keep the confusion from my voice. He wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me closer to the edge of the counter.

"Just...be sweet to me, Bella," he breathed against my neck before leaning in to kiss me on the lips. His tongue emerged from his mouth to run across my bottom lip; I kissed his tongue, sucking gently. So engaged was I in his kiss that I barely noticed his cock rubbing against my thigh until he slowly pushed it inside me.

I gasped, breaking the kiss to toss my head back. His thickness hurt me as it stretched me, forcing me apart. I groaned in pain, spreading my legs wider. Edward slid one hand down my side to my hip to hold me in place as he pushed into me. His other hand cupped my cheek and neck, eagerly pulling my lips to his again.

He devoured me as he slid inside me until I was pressed flat against him. I could feel his pubic hair tickling my thighs, his balls were warm against my pussy lips. My nipples were hard against his chest, my lips hungry on his. After a moment, he drew his hips back and I wanted to cry; I needed him! He couldn't leave me like this.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. He teasingly slapped my hip and drew away from my kiss to whisper in my ear, "Let go...you'll like it better this way." I reluctantly released his body; he pulled out until just the head was still inside my pussy, then pushed his hips forward again.

If having him inside me was bliss, adding friction was Nirvana. I gave a brief cry of pleasure and surprise before I began to rock my hips with his thrusts. He kissed me, pressed me back against the foggy mirror. I instinctively knew this was different; I was not his slave, his slut, his pet. He was making love to me.

Even so, though it was a different kind of dominance, he was dominating me. He had me; I knew I would do anything to have him, to please him, to satisfy him, to love him. He knew it too. His hand squeezed my hip and pulled me against his chest. Edward whispered against my neck, "God, Bella, yes."

I came hard, my entire body clenching. My toes curled so tight they almost cramped, and the cry I let loosed echoed off the tiled bathroom walls. My pussy flooded and warmed, a veritable volcano of desire now. He grunted as I tightened and spasmed around him. "Good girl," he gasped, leaning in to bite my neck teasingly as he thrust into me.

As I unclenched, his hands both went to my hips, lifting me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, clasping my fingers behind his neck. A moment later he sat on the edge of the bed, still buried inside me. I moaned against his neck, gasping in pleasure as he clenched his legs and pushed up inside me.

"More," I panted just before capturing his lips for another lengthy kiss. His hands, still on my hips, began to guide me, rocking me and pushing me up and down. With each thrust, I gave a guttural moan against his lips until he finally broke away and laid back on the bed.

"Just like that, Bella. Yes, ride me. Ride my cock," he said, staring up at me as I continued to do as he had shown me with his hands. I braced my hands against his chest, my fingers playing across his nipples. I ached to lick them, to take them in my mouth, to worship him while I pleasured him, but I didn't want to lose my pacing.

"I'm coming," I panted, my strokes becoming frenzied and irregular with each passing thrust.

"Come for me," he gasped. I needed no more encouragement as I orgasmed a second time, moaning loudly in pleasure. "Oh yes," he said. He reached up and snagged a few locks of my hair with his hand, pulling my head insistently down to kiss me hard. He bit my bottom lip insistently, his breath coming hastily through his nose until he finally gave a grunt and stiffened.

It was the most wonderful sensation. I felt him swell inside me, like a balloon about to pop and then- he burst inside me, never pausing our thrusts, painting my entire love canal with his hot seed. I gave a shuddering gasp and collapsed against his chest, panting.

His breath was ragged and hot against my cheek as he pets my head. "Good girl." He held me for several minutes, our chests rising and falling heavily, until we passed some unspoken barrier. Then he said, "Go get dressed, we have things to do."

It took all the strength of will I had to climb off Edward's cock, but there it was: I was his pet and was bound to obey my Master. He slapped my ass hard as I limped past him to go get dressed. He was going to show me the sights; I took it as a chance to study what would hopefully become my new home.

We had just finished a tour of the local university and were walking home, hand in hand. "What did you think?" Edward asked casually, glancing to the side as a car raced past us on the road.

I hesitated for a moment. My face was apparently thoughtful; Edward squeezed my hand and said, "You don't have to decide now."

Offering him a smile, I blushed a little. "I liked it. I liked it a lot," I confessed. We had met with a counselor for the local graduate school; I had asked him to arrange it so that I could continue my education if I decided to move there-something of which he approved heartily.

"But?" he prodded, releasing my hand to slide his arm around my waist in a protective, possessive fashion. I rested my head against his shoulder awkwardly, somehow managing to not fall as we walked.

I laughed. "How could I ever get anything done around you? I'll always want to be with you."

Edward offered a smile-that cocky, confident smile-and squeezed my waist. "You'll do what I tell you," he said sternly.

"Yes," I said with mock patience and innocence. "But when you want the same thing I want, you couldn't turn me away."

He smirked. "Wanna bet?" I shook my head. "You don't want to disappoint me, do you, Bella? You want to be a good girl for me, don't you?"

I flushed my step faltering. Damn him; he knew what the words 'good girl', coming from him, did to me. My stomach fluttered and a jet of heat rushed between my legs. "Yes," I gasped.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes Sir," I corrected eagerly, wincing as his fingers dug into my hip painfully. "Anh, that hurts!"

"Good," he said simply. "It's almost dinner time. What are you hungry for?"

I looked at him, my dark eyes dancing. "You know what I'm hungry for."

He swatted my behind roughly.

We walked in silence. I unconsciously moved away from him, a pace to the right and a pace behind him, my arm left arm straight at my side, my right arm crossing my stomach to grip my elbow. Several minutes later I felt Edward's hand on mine.

"I love you, Bella," he said. He raised my hand to his lips. "You'll tell me...I mean, your safeword...in case things ever get too rough? If I hurt you?"

I smiled at him, my throat burning as a lump rose there. "Of course," I said, squeezing his hand.

He hesitated, moving into stride again. "I mean, the words, too. You know I don't think you're a slut," he said.

I nodded. "I know."

"I'd say it is part of our game," he said casually. "But it's not a game, is it?"

"No," I answered truthfully.

"What are you?"

"Your pet," I responded matter-of-factly.

"What am I?" he asked.

"My Master."

"Good girl," he said, squeezing my hand. "That's my good girl."

We had dinner at home, and I washed the dishes while he took care of some work. We talked about everything-families, what we wanted to do with our lives; the things we talked about online, but which held so much more meaning now what we could do it in person.

As we descended to his domain, I asked, "What kind of place do you want to live in?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, moving to sit in his chair. I jokingly called it the throne. I moved to sit next to him on the floor, but he patted his lap.

"Thank you," I murmured, smiling happily as I straddled his lap. My hands rested on his chest. "I meant...house, apartment, condo?"

"House eventually," he said. He leaned his head back on the chair and stared at the ceiling. "I don't mind apartment living in general, but when I have children they'll need someplace to run around."

I was slightly taken aback. Children. The very word struck terror in my heart. "Oh," was all I could muster.

His hands moved from my knees to my hips, pushing my skirt up with them, and then up to my sides. His thumbs played over the flat plane of my stomach. "How many children are you going to give me, Bella?" he asked seriously.

I'd never thought of it seriously before. I wasn't, in general, a fan of children. And yet, with his hands cradling me this way, so tenderly, I couldn't help but want children with him. And I wanted them now. "Um," I stammered.

"I want two. Two daughters," he said with satisfaction. "Beautiful as their mother," he squeezed me, "but without her awful taste in movies, music, and books." I giggled at the chide. "Sons would be fine, too. But I want a girl."

"I'm afraid of what a girl would do to you," I said, resting my chin against his shoulder. "After her first boyfriend, you'd be wanted for murder."

"I'm uniquely qualified to protect my girls from creeps, being one myself, because I know the warning signs." I laughed. "What do you think your father is going to do when you get home with my mark?"

"He'll never know," I said.

"It's a good thing we've never met. He'd kill me if he knew some of the things I'm going to do to you. And that's the part I'd consider tame." He squeezed again, and I laughed against his neck.

"I like apartments," I volunteered helpfully.

"Nothing wrong with them," he said. "But like I said, when the children come, we'll need a house." He raised his head to look at me. "Plus, I need room for my dogs."

"Dogs?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. "But until then you can just get on all fours for me and pant like a bitch in heat," Edward said casually, staring at me. For a moment I didn't know if he was serious, but I thought it best not to try him.

I slipped immediately off his lap to kneel on hands and knees on the carpet, my shoulders against his spread knees, my face hovering just before his crotch.

He laughed. "You like being a little bitch for me?" I blushed. "You like being treated like a common mutt?"

I flushed, and though my pussy was tingling again, I murmured, "I don't know."

"Maybe I should put a collar on you to make sure," he said.

That clinched it. I moaned quietly. "Mmm, yes please."

"I don't have one handy," he said, stroking my hair.

"Oh," I said, leaning forward to rub my chin against his crotch. "Do you think, while I'm down here, I could..." I nuzzled his crotch, moaning to indicate my desire.

"You can try," he said. "Don't know how far you think you can go like that but go ahead."

"Can I...?" I began timidly. I raised my hands as if to ask if I could use them to get his pants off, or at least down far enough that I could take him in my mouth.

"Dogs don't have hands, Bella," he said with a little smirk. I blushed scarlet and leaned up toward him. My nose rubbed against his abdomen was my teeth wrestled with the clasp of his jeans. By the time I finally got them unsnapped, I was panting with exertion.

"I think you do like being my little bitch," he said with a laugh. I blushed, burying my face between his legs. "Being my little pet."

"Mhm," I said, looking up at him. He stared at me, his eyes smoldering with arousal, as I ran my tongue under the flap of his fly, against his zipper. I could feel his arousal underneath. I worked my teeth around the pull and tugged it down.

"Look at you," he said haughtily, petting my hair like he would his favorite terrier. I was on fire with desire now as I lowered my head between his legs, my teeth gripping the fabric of his jeans. "Tugging at my pants. Fucking slut."

I pulled and pulled until finally, his boxers were visible, and then I pulled them too until his cock popped up from the fly. I moaned, quite beside myself with anticipation. Not wanting to repeat my error from before, I looked up at him. "May I? Please?"

His fingers stroked through my hair against my scalp. "A good little bitch would." His hands held the sides of his unsnapped jeans, and he slowly pulled his belt out of the loops. Before I knew it, he had it wrapped around my neck, like a leash and collar.

I instantly went to work, eagerly running my tongue up and down the underside of his shaft lovingly. I slid my lips sideways up his length, pausing to nip once with my teeth, halfway up his length. He grinned down at me as I slid my lips over the head of his cock and sucked it eagerly.

Edward pulled the belt down roughly; I choked against the lack of oxygen and around his cock as it forced itself into my throat. "Gag away, you slut," he said maliciously, holding me down with a hand at the back of my head.

I coughed and sputtered, moaning in pleasure at being so roughly handled and in frustration at being unable to breathe. Just when I was sure I would suffocate, he pulled me back roughly. "Stand up, pet."

I reluctantly stood, biting my bottom lip in frustration. I still wanted to suck him! "Now turn around," he said. I obediently complied, turning to face away from him. I couldn't see him as he admired my back end. "Now strip. Don't look at me."

My shaking fingers unclasped the buttons of my blouse and I shrugged out of it. I unclasped my bra and dropped it, then slid my skirt and panties down together, stepping out of them. I stood shivering as he watched me.

I heard him shift in his chair, and a moment later I felt his lips, those glorious, kissable lips, against my back. He kissed the small of my back, pausing to bite lightly as his fingers brushed my legs.

More movement and his lips moved down from my back across my left ass cheek. "God, you're soft," he whispered, his tongue darting against my flesh. I squirmed, trembling in pleasure. He drew back, blowing cool air over my skin. "Bend over as far as you can. Keep on those feet."

I bent at the waist, spreading my legs a little. I gripped my legs to steady myself. "Good," he said, and leaned forward, settling onto his knees. A moment later, I felt his lips probing my pussy lips. He sighed lightly, reaching up to pull my thighs and pussy lips open.

As his tongue glided up it grazed my clit I gave a gasping moan. "I'm almost... please, Master, please may I come?" I moaned loudly. "Please!"

"Yes," he grunted simply, his tongue lapping hungrily at my dripping pussy. "Come for me, little slut," he ordered between licking and sucking.

My pussy, acting as if on command, spasmed. He gave a grunt of lewd satisfaction, lapping at my release, his fingers digging into my hips. He continued lapping at me for several seconds before he stood up, shucking his boxers and slacks completely. A moment later he stepped behind me, and I could feel his length pushing my pussy lips apart, though he didn't enter me yet.

"Oh, please," I whimpered, my voice pleading. I reached back to grip his hip lightly, wanting to communicate my desire.

"Mmm," he said. He obviously had me just where he wanted me. "Little slut wants my cum in her cunt?"

"Yes," I gasped, painfully aware of my own arousal as my desire dripped on his erection. I gave a breathless moan of relief as his length finally spread me, pushing inside me. "Ohhh yes."

"What do you say, little slut?" he demanded, slapping my ass roughly.

I arched my back, pushing my hips back eagerly. "Thank you, Master," I exalted, and he rewarded me by completing his thrust.

He drew back and then thrust harder into me. "Annh!" I moaned as he violated me. I was still sore from losing my virginity to him that morning, and the angle of his penetration pushed his hips against my sore ass.

"You like that? You like it when your Master fucks your cunt?" he grunted. I could tell he was close as his breaths came in pants.

"Yes," I cried, a whining tone as he drove me ever closer to release. He clutched my hips and began to penetrate me harder, harder than ever. "Yes Master, oh yes, fuck me."

He slapped my ass again and gripped the belt, pulling me up straight. I felt him breathing deeply into my hair as I struggled for breath. "Come for me, little slut," he snarled. "Be a good little bitch and come all over my cock. Now!"

I whimpered as he drove me over the edge. I orgasmed intensely and he released the belt, instead grabbing my hair and forcing me back down painfully. My groan of discomfort heralded his pleasure; he exploded inside me.

We stood together, panting in a beautiful song of lust and satisfaction, him ever the dominant Master, tall and proud; I ever the submissive slut, bent over to offer myself to his whim. God, I loved him.

His hands wandered from my hips to my chest, slowly pulling me up so that my back was against his chest. He rested his face against the back of my neck; I could feel his hot breath through my sweat-damp hair. After several moments, he pulled my hair from the side of my head and kissed my ear. "Bedtime, my pet," he said.

"But..." I said with a whimper. His hands gripped my throat, and for a moment I thought he was going to choke me for my insolence. I was relieved and, honestly, disappointed, when he loosened the belt from my throat.

"You were saying?" he asked as he finally pulled out of me. I moaned, feeling empty and abandoned.

"I'm not tired," I muttered, daring to speak up.

He raised an eyebrow. He was gathering his clothes. "I don't remember telling you to go to sleep. I said to go bed. You can sleep or not, but you need time for silent reflection."

Reflection? I wondered. He looked at me, seeing my dark and confused expression. He explained impatiently, "Whether this is what you want. To come here. To be with me. Whether you think you can stand being used this way. Go to bed, Isabella," he said.

And I obeyed my Master, I already knew exactly what I wanted.

 **3 Months Later**

The sun shining through the window, it is still very early and waking up I feel his naked body pressed against mine.

I smile silently remembering the late night early morning thrills and happiness we spent together.

I still feel the moisture from that special time

It was nice remembering.

I scoot back to get even closer to him.

He presses himself against me, he moans softly and I wait as I hear his breathing tell me that he was back fast asleep again.

I sigh comfortably in his arms.

I slowly begin to slip away from him quietly, not wanting to wake him, to go take a shower.

He rolls over as if reaching for me but stays asleep.

I wait a moment then reach and pick up my towel and head to the bathroom for my shower.

I feel all warm and still very hot and wet and still wanting him very much so.

I'm secretly hoping that after my shower he will be easy to gently wake so I can have more of the wonderful things he does to me.

Even though they are such sweet thoughts I began to feel more than just warm from my thoughts.

I tried to fight it as I hung my towel and turned the water on.

I slipped into the shower and began moaning softly from the comfort of the hot shower.

I reach up and wash my hair and face.

I reached for the soap and begin bathing rubbing the bar of soap all over.

As I wash my nipples they began getting hard and I moaned slightly trying to resist the thoughts that were now flooding my mind.

I ran the soap over my stomach and then down between my legs.

I am so hot there and I rub the soap longer then I should. Then reached up and ran my free hand across both erect nipples.

I tugged a little on one then the other moaning softly as I also rub my now hard clit with the soap.

I try even harder to resist knowing the rules of the not touching without permission.

He is a very good Master and gentle but that is one rule he seems to enforce more than any other.

My body is his to do with as he pleases and is not to be touched by anyone not even me without permission.

As hard as I try I cannot resist and I rub my clit even more.

I raise my leg and place it on the side of the tub. I pinch and tug on my nipple as I continue to rub and pull on my clit that is now throbbing.

I want to cum so bad; I feel that warm tingle all over. I stop and try to catch my breath realizing how close I had gotten.

I not only was breaking the no touching rule, but I was only moments away from cumming without permission as well.

I rinsed my face and ran my fingers through my wet hair trying to regain my composure. Wanting to try and relax I laid down in the tub with the shower still on.

The hot water still feels very good. I was trying to relax but all I wanted was more.

I reached and began rubbing my hand across my nipples tugging and pinching again.

I then lay down completely in the tub and spread my legs very wide letting the shower hit me.

"Oh, it feels so good."

I reach down and spread my lips even wider and rub my clit hard and fast then spread and let the water hit it.

It didn't take long and sure enough, I was cumming.

I suddenly realized what I did and as good as it feels even still, I know if I had been caught it would have been really bad.

I stood up and begin washing again hoping to wash away any evidence of my recent play time.

Still throbbing and feeling good I couldn't help but close my legs tight around my hand and squeeze and let out a little moan.

I rubbed a little more with the soap. I tried turning the water to colder to try and cool down and recover faster.

After a few moments, I turned the water off, opened the sliding door and reached for the towel.

As I stepped out of the shower I nearly jumped out of my skin because he was standing right in the doorway.

My first thoughts were to begin immediately trying to confess and beg for forgiveness but my fear helped me not do that.

Maybe he didn't see anything.

Maybe he just woke up and just opened the door.

I know this would have made him so angry that surely he wouldn't have let me go on. Would he?

He walked behind me and took the towel and slowly began drying me off.

He rested the towel on my shoulders and stepped to the vanity door and picked up the brush and began brushing my hair back.

He leaned down and while pulling my hair away he kisses my neck and sniffs me and tells me,

"Mmmmmmm my little pet you smell good, all clean now?"

"Yes, Sir."

My heart is pounding wondering just what he saw if anything at all.

In my mind I'm tossing with all these feelings and emotions, did he see me?

If he didn't don't I need to confess?

What if he did see some and is just giving me the chance to confess.

In hopes of a clue to all my questions I ask…

"Did I wake you? I tried to be very quiet, so you could get your rest."

"No, you didn't wake me. Not with noise or anything but I was missing your warm body and came looking for you. I was pleased to hear the shower running. I was pleased thinking about what I could do to a fresh clean little pet that belongs all to me."

I smile even though I do not think my questions were answered. Then suddenly my answer came.

"You do belong only to me right my little pet?"

I began feeling queasy in my stomach and weak at the knees.

He was kissing my neck and started running his hand up the back of my towel to my butt.

I moaned and leaned back against him and answered obediently.

"Yes Sir, all of me is all yours."

"Very good answer my pet."

He squeezed my right cheek really hard and said, "I know what you just said my little pet but there seems to be a little problem somewhere. Because when I first came to that door my eyes were showing me that someone was touching and playing with all of you that is all mine."

I nearly fainted under the sound of his voice.

Even though I have no idea how much he seen, he obviously has seen something that has gotten him not happy with me.

I wasn't sure exactly what to say because I still have no idea what all he saw.

My luck if I open my mouth I will be confessing a lot more then he saw. I know confession is good but I also know by the tone of his voice that I am already in a lot of trouble.

Logically speaking I'm sure whatever happens from this point on will be enough to cover all that I did anyway.

I went to turn and say how sorry I was and begin to beg for forgiveness when he placed his finger to my lips and shushed me.

I quickly hushed.

He reached inside of my towel and pinched my left nipple and told me to go get on our sofa in the bedroom and to sit until he gets there.

I lowered my head and said, "Yes Sir."

I walked into the room wrapping the towel completely around me, my stomach in knots, my heart pounding.

I was fussing at myself in my mind... How stupid that was… why couldn't I wait? Ugg!

As I sat on the sofa I could hear him in our closet.

Though in a lot of cases that would be a good sound, there are not only toys in that closet there are also paddles, crops, cane, and more.

He came back to our room and sat next to me on my left side.

I hung my head as he sat next to me.

He placed the bag down on the floor at his feet and opened it and began digging looking for the tool or toy of his choice.

I just kept my head hanging.

I saw him pull the crop and the cane and purple toy as well as the large paddle out.

He began speaking to me.

"I am very unhappy with you my pet."

"Yes, Sir."

I didn't know if I should begin my begging now or would it just make it worse.

He took me by my arm and pulled me and said, "Lay across my lap."

I do as I am told.

He raises the towel up and suddenly without any warning or talking he hit me really hard with the large paddle.

I yelp out and he hit me again even harder 2 more times. He laid the paddle down and rubs my stinging cheeks.

I try to hold back the tears.

I think the not knowing what he is thinking or what he is going to do is the worse part.

My not knowing is killing me.

He takes my arm and tells me to get up and he has me standing in front of him.

He begins talking to me.

"My pet, I try to be easy on you because you have to deal with so much and I think I am pretty fair in the rules I have set."

"Yes Sir, very fair"

"Well, I am not going to ask why you did what I caught you doing because I already know and I also do not want to hear you beg me for forgiveness. Then you would have the chance to try and soften me."

"Yes, Sir."

"Go get on the bed, on your back with no towel."

"Yes, Sir."

I walked over to the bed and dropped the towel and he stood up and told me to pick it up and lay it on the bed, I did as he told me in a hurry.

I was now lying on the towel in the middle of the bed on my back.

He laid all the toys and the bag on the end of the bed.

He reached in and pulled out the spreader bar we made out of an old broomstick.

He began talking to me again.

"I want you to pull your legs up and place this stick behind your knees and keep your legs bent and holding this stick in place with your legs open and up at all times understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

As I did as I was told I became very open and exposed to him. Both of my openings were right before him.

He reached into the bag and grabbed the ropes and then tied my hands to the bar.

No matter what he does to me or how much I wiggle and squirm, my legs will stay up and open.

It also keeps them from interfering with whatever he has planned to do with what is all of his.

He petted my wet opening with his open hand.

"You are mine."

He reached up and placed both of my breasts out from under my arms that were reaching down because my hands were tied to the stick.

Because they are so big and my arms were close together they now are pressed together and my nipples are standing straight out to him.

He pushes both of my nipples together and sucks and licks them and moans.

"You are mine."

I look down and notice he is as hot as I have been and there is an apparent hardness showing through his boxers.

He noticed me looking and grabs it and strokes it through his shorts.

"Yes, my pet, it is hard, I get very excited when all that is mine is laid out before me."

"Would you like some of this my bad little pet?"

He drops his boxers to the floor then slides up on the bed and spread my lips open and run his hardness up and down my wetness.

He moves back and smacks my hardened clit with his hand and smiles as I moan out loudly.

"Yes Master, I want to cum for you and feel you inside of me filling me up."

He reached down and then grabs my clit in his two fingers and begins pinching it and tugging on it.

While tugging on it he then reaches up and pinches one then the other of my nipples.

In total pleasure, I think to myself there is no way he could have possibly seen all that I did or even most of what I was doing.

Because he would not be letting me go through this if he had. It feels too good.

I moan loudly and begin to lift my butt off the bed to attempt to try and get closer to him.

He smacks my outer thigh really hard and told me to stay still.

Just to tease me he spread me wide then slips deep inside of me and ground hard against me.

"Feel good my pet?"

"Ohh God yes Master yes! Ohm more please ohm, pump deep inside of me hard."

He draws out and does so very fast.

I moan out as if in deep pain.

"You have been a bad little girl; I do not think you deserve to have me inside of you. I think you need to be punished. I can not let this go. I will not let this go."

He slides back down off the bed.

He smacks my wetness again really hard with his hand.

He reaches up and rolls my nipples under his palm.

He begins pinching my hard nipples in his fingers.

He tugs pulls and pinches them both at the same time.

He reaches down and runs his fingers between my folds and massages my clit as he leaned down and sucked and licked my nipples.

He goes to where my clit is with his face and spread me open and begins licking my clit then nibbling on it.

I so want to cum right now all over his face.

I try not to, but I lift up off the bed a little wanting more of his mouth on me.

He raises his hand and smacks my lips really hard.

"I said stay still."

Feeling the stinging I say, "Yes Sir, I'm sorry."

He gets the purple toy and turns it on and rubs it up and down my lips. Then he inserts it into me stroking it a few times with my wet opening.

I can't help but moan and tighten around it.

He removes it and turns it off and lays it on the bed.

Then he gets the burgundy cane out.

"My pet you know I love you very much, but this is the lifestyle you wanted as much as myself and you agreed to follow the rules. We wrote the rules together and you know I have been what I think is very reasonable. You also know that of all the rules there is two that kind of go hand in hand that displeases me more than anything and hold the more severe of the punishment, is that right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"So, there won't be any hard feelings when you are punished for playing with the soap and the water in the shower and cumming without permission?"

My heart sank, He saw not only some of it but ALL of it! I must have suddenly become very flushed because he noticed.

"Yes, my pet, I saw it all. I sensed you were not in bed and I wanted to have my pet and came looking for you so that I could. What do I find? My pet caressing herself with a bar of soap and her hands roaming all over pinching my pet's nipples and spreading my pet's lips so that the water can make her cum and all without my permission."

I began to run on now wanting to beg for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry Master I won't ever do it again, I was just cleaning and it just kind of happen and I was thinking of you…"

He shushed me again.

As he shushed me he reached up and pinched my nipples.

"I do not want to hear "I'm sorry" my pet, you will be punished and it better not happen again."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now that's enough talking."

He grabs the cane again and brings it up and down on the bed a couple of times and flicks it in the air.

I close my eyes as I hear it swoosh in the air.

He then raises the cane and brings it down across my legs, thighs, and lips not stopping he brings the cane down across my opening and butt time after time.

Ohh the stinging!

After about 10 times he reaches down and massages me and slides his finger in and out of my wet red lips.

He reaches up and starts pinching my nipples and reached for the crop.

He begins smacking my lips hard with the crop and pinching my nipples.

He smacks my lips harder and harder. The stinging is nearly unbearable.

I feel the tears flowing freely from the cane.

He doesn't stop, he brings the crop down on my open wetness harder and harder.

After like 20 licks he stops then spreads me open and rubs my clit then leans in to lick it and suck on it.

He picks the cane up and begins swooshing it back down on me up and down my thighs and butt and lips.

He likes and admires the red lines and swelling marks of the cane and begins to speak to me as he stops 10 or 15 licks later.

"I love to see you all open to me, but I hate that it has to be a punishment for you my pet."

"Will you be touching, rubbing and exposing for the water your little clit to pleasure yourself without my permission again?"

Through the tears, I sniffle, "No Sir not ever again." I sniffle again, "I'm sorry Master."

He climbs back on the bed and begins to lick my thighs and butt and lick from the back all the way up to the front and open my lips and begin sucking on my clit.

"I'm going to take you my pet and you are not to cum do you understand?"

"Yes Sir"

"If you cum, and you know I will know, then you will get 50 licks on your clit with the crop and I do not mean pleasure hits. Is that clear my pet?"

"Yes Master, I understand, all of me is all yours and you will be having me for your pleasure."

"That's right my pet. Good girl."

He lies down on his belly and opens me as wide as he can.

He licks, sucks and pinches my clit and slipping a finger in then two then three.

He pounds me and then pulls them out as he feels me tighten around them.

He licks and sucks even more.

He nibbles hard on my swollen clit and moans deeply against it.

He gets up on his knees and places his hardness against me.

While spreading me wide open he slips inside of me pushing very slowly then suddenly thrusting fast and deep and reaching up to pinch my nipples.

Then grabbing the bar between my knees grinding his pelvic deep and hard against mine he thrust even harder.

I moan deeply and loudly wanting so much to cum but knowing I better not.

He moans and moans as he pumps harder and harder.

He keeps pumping and then his strokes slow as he pushes harder and deeper and his warmth fills me.

"Oh, my wonderful pet, All Mine"

"Ohh Master, Ohh please let me cum, you feel so good inside of me, I want to please you and cum all over you and squeeze you so very tight inside of me."

As painful as it is even for him, he withdrew out of me.

"NO! Besides you had yours already this morning."

He was reaching to take the ropes off then said, "No I think I will leave you this way a little longer."

He turns the purple toy on and opened my lips and lays the toy against my clit then slid it up and down.

I'm wiggling on the bed wanting so much to cum for him.

"Master, please let me cum for you."

He reached into the bag and grabbed two more toys.

He got a smaller toy and slid it up and down in my wetness and got it all wet and slowly slipped it inside of my back hole.

I moaned not caring just wanting to cum I am so hot I can hardly stand it.

After inserting the smaller toy, he turned it on low.

I moan deeply.

Then he reached up and placed the purple toy against my clit again.

He placed a clothespin on one nipple as he massaged my clit then one on the other.

He turned the purple toy up and slides it up and down and press the top hard against my clit.

I begin to shiver trying so hard to maintain my composure and can't help but moan and beg.

"Please Master, please Master let me cum."

"NO!"

He begins sliding the toy in and out of me.

Then he leaves the toy inside of me and starts sliding them both in and out.

Then letting them stay inside of me.

He begins to pop the back and sides of my thighs with the crop.

The pleasure of the pain and stimulation of the vibrators had me nearly not even on this plane in my mind.

He reached over and took one clothespin off and then the other.

I squealed out in pain.

He leaned over and licked my nipples.

He reached down and took the purple toy out.

He leaned in and just before he started licking me he whispered, "Do not cum until I say so my pet, do you understand?"

"Ohhmm yesss Sir, Master... Yessss Sir."

"Are you ever going to play or cum without my permission my baby girl?"

"Noo Ummm Noooo Master... Never."

He slides my lips open with one hand and begins licking.

He simultaneously starts sliding the smaller toy in and out slowly.

He licked slowly and presses hard against my clit with his tongue.

I begin to wiggle and he looks up.

"Be still"

I just moan and groan deeply wanting only for him to devour me.

"When I begin licking you again my pet you can cum as soon as you want, understand my pet?"

"Ohh thank you, Master, hmm yes Sir, thank you."

He slides the smaller toy out completely and then lay flat on his stomach.

He spreads me wide and flicked my clit with his tongue and made me jump and twitch.

He reaches up and began rubbing my nipples. As he rubs and tugs on my nipples he licks my clit and sucks on it.

It doesn't take long for the tingle to run throughout my whole body and I shudder and groan out very loudly as he brought me to a full spasm of orgasms.

I shudder and moan and groan loudly.

"Thaaaaank you Massster, Ohhmm God, I love you."

I feel dizzy and weak and as if I am floating.

I'm moaning and trying to catch my breath.

He slowly gets up and begins taking my hands and legs loose.

He allows me to curl up and then he lies next to me and held me close.

"I love you too my beautiful lovely pet."

All I can do is moan and whimper as he holds me until I drift back off to sleep a very content, corrected, satisfied, owned pet.


End file.
